


Unwanted

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble I thought of. Sorry for any mistakes still on mobile. So basically the reader is crowley wife from when he was human. But he is not the same as she remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"...I don't want you anymore..." the man that was supposedly your husband yelled at you. Feeling tears roll down your cheeks you looked at him. "But I'm yer wife... "you whimper. This made the man laugh, it wasn't the laugh you remembered, no this was dark and evil. "Honestly y/n I think we both know you were nothing more than a bed warmer... And you really weren't good at that." Feeling the breath get knocked out of your chest you looked down at your hands, turning the gold wedding band on your finger. Tears cascaded down as Crowley gave a chuckle, "Goodbye y/n." with that he was gone and you fell to your knees. 

Feeling more alone than ever you looked up from where you had been laying on the floor. Two men now stood in the room and looked down at you. "where did crowley go? " the shorter one said with knotted brows. Settling on your knees you looked down, rubbing the creases out of your dress. It was a f/c dress. Fergus had made it for you, it was a satin material and had cost allot. You remembered that day, it was your birthday and you had been shocked when he came home with the big box. "Fergus I can't accept this..." you said looking at him. The Scotsman knotted his brows, "And why not luv? " meeting his eyes you saw the saddened look on his face. "This cost too much my luv, ya could make allot of money from this... " shaking his head he pulled you close to him. "No my luv, I made this fur ya and only ya." Knowing he would not take no for an answer you hugged him close and meet his lips in a soft kiss. 

Now you would have given anything to feel his lips against yours again. "he left... " you mumbled out to the two men without meeting their eyes. "what do you mean he left...your his wife." feeling more tears flood your eyes you choked out the truth, "he doesn't love me...he said he never did... " Dean and Sam shared a look of pity before nodding and helping you up. They helped you into this strange this called a car before taking you back to their home of sorts. They had told you you could stay with them until they could get your back to your own time. 

This made you sad. There was nothing for you back home, Fergus had died over five years ago and Gavin you and Fergus's only son had died three months ago in a storm at sea. Looking around the small room they had given you you came to realize the truth... There was nothing for you there... And nothing for you here. Knowing that the only man you had ever loved was here now and didn't want you caused you more pain than anything. You were truly alone. 

It had been a month and you were still with the two brothers that you now knew to be hunters. They had told you everything. How your Fergus had went to hell and was now the demon known as Crowley. How they were trying to close the gates of hell. And how their friends an angel of the Lord, Castiel had brought you here from your time to bargin with Crowley. They had yet to be able to take you back because Castiel was out of power, so for know you were stuck here. 

Sam had been teaching you how to read and write when he got time and you now sat in your room reading "the hobbit" it was a good book filled with strange creatures and adventure. Closing the book as you finished it you sat it on the small desk in your room. Sam had been gone for a couple of days now and the boy you had gotten to know as Kevin had died making you sad. Dean and Castiel had left earlier and told you the same thing they had been telling you for a while now, to stay out of the basement. 

Getting a little hungry you made your way into the kitchen. After eating a small meal you were walking back to your room when you heard a yell. "hello?! " stopping mid stride you looked to where the voice was coming from. A metal door that went to none other than the basement. Biting your lower lip you opened the door a smudge. The room was dark and cold. "Is someone there...you know it's rude to leave me down here without any entertainment." 

Knotting your brows at the familiar voice you turned on the lights and walked down to the shelves. "Who is it? " the voice questioned. Pulling on the shelves you were meet with the face you never thought you would see again. His face straightened as he met your eyes, "y/n?" feeling your heart ache at hearing your name pass his lips you went to walk away. "No y/n please... " he called desperately making you still in your tracks and look down.

Moving back to stand at the opening you refused to meet his eyes. Although his body had changed he still held the same hazel eyes he had back then. The ones you could stare into for hours. "y/n look at me... Please?" his voice wasn't hard like the last time it was soft like you remembered. Hearing it your couldn't disobey and slowly trailed your eyes up to his own. 

He just looked at you for a time, not saying a word. His eyes seemed to scan your body with such focus until he looked back at your face. "what are you wearing?" he asked making you look over your clothing. Dean had given you some of his pajama pants to wear along with one of his button up plaid shirts. "Dean let me borrow some of his clothin' fur the time being." Crowley could not hold in the low growl at seeing you wear another man's clothes. 

Over all you had not changed. You still had the long h/c hair he remembered. And you still smelt the same. Clearing his throat he looked at you "how are you?" he asked before cussing himself at how stupid he sounded. "why do ya care...Ya don't luv me remember." crowley looked down at hearing your words. He could hear the pain in your voice. He knew he had hurt you. "y/n I'm sor.. " hearing a door slam you knew they were back. Looking at him you felt a tear will down your face before running out of the room shutting the door on the way out. 

Hearing the door shut crowley let his head fall. He saw the tear on your cheek when you looked at him saw the pain and sadness in your eyes. Looking at his lap he felt as his own tear rolled down his cheek... "I'm sorry... "

The next day there was a knock at your door and opening it you saw Dean there. He explained to you what was going on and how they needed Crowley's help to find Sam. "he won't talk to me or Cas...says he will only talk to you. If you don't want to do this I understand." nodding your head you agreed and he lead you down to the dungon.

After he had walked out and closed the door you looked in to see your husband staring at the opening, waiting for whoever to show. "y/n? dove?" letting out a shaky breath you walked into the opening. Looking over there was now a table and another chair in front of him. "will you sit? "he asked his voice full of hope. Moving you sat in the metal chair at the other side of the table and looked in your lap. 

He just looked at you for some time before moving making you tense up. "you know I would never hurt you y/n." he said sounding sad. Looking at him you got to the point "will ya elp' Dean?" taking a deep breath he nodded "if you want me to I will." 

The two of you were silent after that for some time "why did ya do it Fergus... I mean crowley... " "no darling you can call me Fergus... And I made that deal when I was young and afraid." meeting his eyes you knotted your brows "afraid of what?" he did not look away from your eyes as he told you the truth, "afraid of losing you my luv... I thought if I was larger than any other man then you would want me no matter how poor I was. I was a fool y/n I should have asked for more money or a better house to provide you with.. I'm sorry. " looking up you saw how broken he was and in turn it broke your heart. He had his head hung low and there were silent tears running down his face into his beard. 

Standing you silently made your way to stand beside him. Cupping his cheek he shunddered. "You were a fool Fergus. To think that I would value any of that over the longer years I could have had with you. You left me alone. You were the only family I had and you died." you cried with him and felt as he tried to comfort you as much as he could in his chains. He pulled on your wrist until you were sitting in his lap. He held you close, rubbing his hands over your body as much as he could. He mumbled his apologies and I love you's into your neck in between soft kisses. 

Within no time you were sounds asleep in his arms. Cuddled into his warmth and breathing in his scent you slept better than you had in years. Hearing footsteps crowley looked up to see Dean and Castiel looking at him. He gave them a nod promising his help to find Sam. Undoing most of his chains Dean lead him to where your room was so he could lay you in bed. Covering you up he kissed your forehead "I will be back for you my luv. I promise." he mumbled before following the two men outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up you found yourself back in your room... Alone. Walking down to the basement you saw that Fergus was not there and began to panic. Running to Dean's room you found he was not there either. No one was home. Thinking you figured they had went to go find Sam and that Fergus was helping them... But would he come back? 

After a few hours you began to get restless and decided to go for a walk. Putting on one of the boy's coats you went outside. It looked to be fall and there was a cold breeze that stung your cheeks. Looking out over the small town you thought back to your own time. Things were much busier now a days. There were so many lights and loud noises compared to the 1600s. 

A month ago you wanted nothing more than to return to your own home where you would no doubt die alone. Now things looked different. You wondered in Fergus really did love you. If he meant the words he had told you earlier or if it was just the demon talking. How you prayed that he did, that perhaps the two of you could start again. Gavin has died, he was you and Fergus's only child but maybe now you may be able to have more.

Fergus's had not been thrilled when you had become pregnant. He said that the both of you barely had enough to get by as it was. That he couldn't provide for a child as well. You had cried and cried that night. Fergus had left to go to the pub to drink away his worries leaving you alone with your thoughts. You knew he was right, you would not be able to care for a child. But you already loved the babe growing in your womb. Fearing that Fergus would leave you or that your child may starve you knew what you had to do. 

Going out you found the herb you would need, cottonwood. It was said this would abort the pregnancy but it could also make the mother very sick. It was too be taken twice within a couple of hours. 

Arriving back at home you brewed the leaves in a tea and poured a cup. Looking into the dark liquid you saw as a tear drop feel into the the cup. Looking at your belly you rubbed your hands over where you knew the babe resided, "I'm so sorry. I love you." With tears streaming down your face you downed the bitter substance. 

Within a few minutes you felt ill. Going to get up you feel to the floor and your vision went dark. 

Feeling your eyes flutter open you saw you were now laying on the straw bedding of your room. Looking over there sat Fergus he had his face in his hands and his knees were shaking. Going to sit up you groaned and clenched at your stomach. Hearing you he looked up and eased you too lay back down. "No luv you ave' to lay down." 

Once he had you back laying down he sat beside you wringing a cloth out before dabbing your forehead.   
"What were ya thinking. Cottonwood could have killed you y/n! Thank god you didn't drink the other dose. Why did ya do it?" Seeing the disappointment in his eyes you started to cry. "Ya di..dn't want our child... So.. I.. " hearing your reason Fergus pulled you into his arms. "Oh my dove. I'm so sorry. I do want the babe y/n, I'm just afraid. I want to be able to take care of both of ya."

Fergus's held you as you cried, he stroked your hair and cooed to you until your sobs turned to sniffles. "I promise I will find a way. We will have our child and I will take care of both of you." meeting his eyes you instantly got afraid, "But I drank that stuff... " Fergus smiled and placed a hand on your stomach, "the child is fine my luv."

Months later you had given birth to a boy and given your husband a son. Looking up you realised you were crying, you missed your Gavin. He died so young, he was only 17. Looking around you saw it was beating dark and decided to go back to the bunker. Coming in sight of the door you felt something hit the back of your head and blacked out. 

When Crowley and the boys got back to the bunker he was enraged to find you were gone. "Where is she?!" he yelled to them but they were just as shocked as he was. Crowley sent out every loyal demon he could to find his wife. Giving Juliet and growley your scent the hounds took of to find you. 

Coming to you looked to see you were in a dark room. There was barely any light and there was a rope binding you're wrist together. It was very tight and cutting into your skin. Looking up when the door opened you saw a woman dressed in all black. Her hair was red matching her lips. "Hello Mrs. Macleod...i want to talk about your husband..."


	3. Chapter 3

You had been here for what felt like forever. The woman you now knew to be a demon named Abaddon had been trying to get information about Fergus from you. She had beaten you and starved you too the point of exhaustion. Your body hurt so bad but at least you no longer felt hungry.

Looking down you tried as best you could to clean the new wound on your thigh. One of her followers had dug a knife into your leg and was still bleeding. Swallowing the lump in your throat you pushed on the wound to hopefully stop the bleeding. You were so tired. You had been holding on waiting but in all you hoped Fergus wouldn't come... That he would stay away... And be safe.

Crowley growled at the same red head he had been hunting down for over a week now. He had went to a meeting and found most of his minions had turned to her side and that she was there. "...I have something for you Crowley...something you want." shaking her fingers a door opened and she gestured for him to go look.

Rolling his eyes he walked into the room to see y/n laying on the bed. All color drained from his face as he saw her not moving and covered in blood. Running to her side he bent over to check her pulse. He let out a heavy breath, she was still alive... But just barely.

"You whore what did you do to her! " crowley yelled as he went back into the room with Abaddon. "oh don't be so sensitive." the she demon replied with a chuckle. "get those boys here and you can have her." thinking crowley knew he had no choice.

Once the boys had done dean had quickly killed the bitch and Crowley had went to y/n side. Lifting her into his arms he took her to his chambers in hell. Summoning one of his minions that used to be a doctor when she was human he watched and waited.

Overall the demon had said she had many broken bones. The artery in her leg had been cut into making her lose a lot of blood and she was close to starvation. Walking to the bed side crowley looked down at his wife. She looked so fragile to him.

She was covered in bandages and her face was sunken in. He had told the she demon to leave her nude so that he could bathe her. Talking of his jacket and rolling up his sleeves he dipped a rag into the water basin before ringing out. Pulling back the sheet he looked at her body and felt a need in him. Shaking his head he went to work cleaning her.

It had been four days and y/n had only gotten worse. He had called many doctors to help her but nobody could do anything. "the wounds have turned septic sir...I'm sorry." crowley shook his headand turned to the demon, "THEN GIVE HER SOMETHING... DO SOMETHING! " he roared making the room shake. The man quivered in fear "It won't do anything... It.. It's too late... "

Looking back at his wife crowley clinched his fists "...get out.. " hearing the man leave the room he walked back over to the bed. Y/n was shivering and covered in a cold sweat. Her skin and lips were pale white and she was burning up. Sitting beside her on the bed he took her hand in his.

There was only one thing left for him to do... But could he do it. Could he corrupt his pure souled wife. Rubbing his thumb over her hand he felt something and looked down to see she not only wore her own wedding band but his as well.

Slipping the gold band from her pointer finger he looked at it before smiling and sliding it back onto his ring finger. Snapping his fingers a knife appeared in his hand. "I love you y/n." cutting her wrist he brought it to his mouth, drinking some of the red liquid. Laying her arm back down he next cut his own wrist before bringing it to her lips. Holding it to her mouth he forced her to drink his blood. Once he thought she had had enough he pressed his lips to hers sealing the spell and bonding their souls for an eternity.

Crowley laid there in bed with his wife for hours. She didn't move and he tensed as their souls bonded together. He was happy she was asleep through it... It was a painful process. He held her to his bare chest and stroked the side of her face. Until suddenly the pain stopped. Looking down crowley watched as her eyes fluttered open...

And black eyes met his red ones.


End file.
